1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automobile accessories in general, and in particular to an internally mounted screen arrangement for vehicle sunroofs.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,383; 4,398,586; 4,799,422; and 5,299,616, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle sun screen arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical vehicle sunroof screen arrangement that is mounted on the interior of a vehicle so as to maintain the aerodynamic profile of the exterior of the vehicle and further allow the sunroof mechanism to function in the normal manner when the screen arrangement is in place.
As most owners of vehicles equipped with sunroofs are all too well aware, one of the major disadvantages of having a sunroof is the fact that leaves, debris, and flying insects can enter into the interior of the vehicle through the sunroof opening.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of internally mounted sun screen arrangement for vehicle sunroofs that can quickly and easily be mounted and installed within the passenger compartment of a vehicle, and the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.